1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trimmers, as for hedges and the like and, more particularly, to a trimmer having blades that are reciprocated relative to each other to effect cutting.
2. Background Art
One common design for a trimmer for live growth, such as hedges, utilizes a pair of blades that are moved, one relative to the other, to effect cutting. In the most common configuration, each of the blades is substantially straight and projects along a line, with the projecting lines substantially parallel to each other. Each blade has a scalloped configuration on opposite sides of its lengthwise center line defining discrete cutting edges operable to effect severance of vegetation as the blades reciprocatingly translate in opposite directions in a direction parallel to their lengths. As the cutting blades move against and relative to each other, the cutting edges thereon cooperate to sever an object with a pinching or scissors-like action.
Hedge trimmers of this type are normally designed to be portable, hand-held units. A frame/housing, which supports the cutting blades and the drive gearing, is generally equipped with a pair of handles that facilitate lifting and controlled repositioning of the entire unit by a user. The frame/housing further supports a powered drive assembly in the form of a motor that may be gas driven or driven electrically, either through a battery or as by household current.
Designers of this type of equipment strive to make the same as compact as possible, without detracting from performance, thereby to facilitate handling by a user. Designers focus, particularly in this regard, on the region of the unit between the cutting blades and the powered drive assembly. Ideally, projections to beyond the combined thickness of the cutting blades are maintained, at a minimum, particularly in the vicinity of the cutting blades. These projections have a tendency to interfere, particularly with limbs, as the cutting blades are maneuvered over vegetation in use.
Heretofore, a number of such trimmers have utilized a first gear with axially opposite sides having drive components to cooperate, one each with one of the cutting blades. As the first gear is rotated around a first axis, the cutting blades are moved reciprocatingly in substantially linear paths in opposite directions. This first gear has peripheral teeth that are in mesh with teeth on a second gear that rotates about a second axis that is substantially parallel to the first axis. To accommodate the second gear, and the component(s) directly driving the same, the frame/housing over this region is required to have a substantial axial extent. A structure representative of that described above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,075. As can be seen, the frame/housing, at a location at which these gears are contained, has a prominent axial projection at the proximal ends of the cutting blades. This results in a relatively high profile frame/housing that potentially makes it more cumbersome and prone to hanging up on vegetation as the unit is manipulated to effect severance thereof.